The Rise of Dark Lord Diggory
by JakOvsumTrade
Summary: Slytherin truly is the worst place for a Dark-Lord-to-be to go. Not only would everyone suspect you, but you're housemates, the only people who'd interact with you, are prideful, backstabbing cheats. In other words, the worst followers. Hufflepuff on the other hand...


AN: Because of an idea that came to me while I tried to sleep, this happened, but sleep did not. Now, I haven't read book four in years, so I don't fully remember how the graveyard scene was set up, and I don't really care enough to dig around in my storage.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own **Harry Potter** , obviously.

* * *

 _It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for - Someone (if you know, please tell me)._

* * *

" _Kill the spare."_

A bright green light shot towards Cedric and Harry could only stand there and watch in horror. That was no ordinary light, that was the light that ripped away the lives of his parents and so many before them, the light that ruined his chances for a normal and happy life, the light of the Killing Curse.

The _Avada Kedavra_.

It hit Cedric directly in the chest and downed him instantly, for no one could survive the Killing Curse. The only person to have ever done so was Harry himself, and he was not willing to give it another go. A second light, this one red, hit Harry directly after, and his world went dark.

When he awoke he was trapped in the stone grip of an angel above an opened grave. Before him was that disgusting traitor, Wormtail, and a large cauldron filled with a bubbling liquid. Harry just managed to catch Wormtail whispering, "Bone of the father, unknowingly give, you will renew your son," before dropping a bone into the cauldron.

More whispered words of, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master," and Harry was starting to get a bad feeling. Well, not starting. He had started to get a bad feeling when the Cup took him and C-Cedric to the graveyard. But now he was really worried.

When Wormtail cut his own hand off and dropped into the cauldron, Harry knew his fear was founded, beyond the fact that there was a Death Eater in front of him, he was bound, and Cedric was dead.

He stayed true to his Gryffindor colours by not crying out as Wormtail slashed his arm and collected some blood before dropping that too into the cauldron with a final whisper of, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

The cauldron started to shake and then exploded, and from the mist stepped out the hideously naked form of Voldemort, or at least, a person whom Harry assumed was Voldemort, because let's be honest, who else could it be? Harry watched as Wormtail handed the figure-who-was-most-definitely-Voldemort robes and a wand before Voldemort summoned more Death Eaters and gave Wormtail a new, silver arm.

Harry couldn't lie, he was getting some pleasure from watching Voldemort lecture his followers like McGonagall would lecture Ron and him for doing something wrong. It stopped being funny when Voldemort turned his attention back onto Harry. His mind was working furiously on how to get out of this alive, discarding plans faster than he came up with them. That all changed when the head of one of the Death Eaters exploded in a shower of gore.

" _Reducto_."

A different Death Eater's torso ceased to be in existence and his limbs and head flew off in different directions. Everyone's attention was diverted away from Harry and towards where he first arrived. And sure enough, standing there as if he hadn't taken a guaranteed kill spell right to the heart was Cedric Diggory, wand held high and moving into the motions of another Reductor Curse. Some of the Death Eaters tried to react, but they couldn't get past _Avada Ked-_ before being blown to smithereens.

"STOP!"

Everyone stilled as Voldemort literally shook in rage. He pointed his own wand at Cedric, but didn't cast a spell, "What is the meaning of this?! Wormtail, you useless waste, how did you not kill him?!"

Cedric laughed, and it wasn't the cheerful, friendly laughter Harry had associated with Cedric. It was a cruel, high laughter, much like the one of Voldemort, "What, you didn't think that you were the only one who had taken step against death, did you?"

Voldemort looked shocked, and Harry could only assume that the Death Eaters were too, but since they were wearing masks, he couldn't quite tell. Harry wasn't shocked, after all, this was all just a nightmare.

"Judging by the rumors I had heard about you possessing Quirrel and that Weasley girl, as well as that Homunculus, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess some type of soul jar, maybe a Horcrux? Yes, I can tell by your reaction that was your method. Disappointing. The dangers of using soul jars outweigh the risks in my opinion.

"No matter about that now, I must thank you. You see, you gave me a perfect opportunity. Not only can I deal with all the free followers of the last Dark Lord, but I also have a perfect shot at that same Dark Lord, and the one who was powerful enough to defeat him. Nothing against you Harry, but I can't have you spoiling my schemes like you spoiled his. I hope you understand. Now let's get down to business. To me, my badgers."

Truly a horrible nightmare, but a nightmare all the same. From all around the Death Eaters, there were cracks of displaced air as several figures wearing black Hogwarts robes with the yellow trims of Hufflepuff. As one, they fired lethal curses at the Death Eaters who were still alive. Every spell Harry heard from them were short and had snappy wand motions. One Hufflepuff even seemed to only use the spell _Avis_ and continually launched birds at the Death Eaters. This might not sound so bad, until you realize that having an ever increasing flock of agitated Harpy Eagles, African Crowned Eagles, and Condors after you is not something you can just bounce back from.

Cedric himself was engaging Voldemort, and whatever part of Harry wasn't sure about the nightmare theory quickly died. The two were flying around, conjuring great beasts of flame, summoning lightning from the storm above, and Cedric even created what Harry was sure was a miniature black hole.

"You are a fool to battle me! You know of the measures I took to escape from death, you cannot defeat me! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

"You're the fool here. You went into Slytherin, after all. A Slytherin Dark Lord. That's so overdone, people could see that coming from a kilometer away. Why, I'm sure Dumbledore was onto you from the very beginning. Me, on the other hand, who would ever expect a Hufflepuff to be a Dark Lord. They're all just leftovers, right? I find it so funny seeing what the House of Cunning has descended into. A true Slytherin wouldn't draw so much attention to themselves.

"Of course, I'm not complaining. This way I get free reign to make whatever plans I want with no suspicion and the most loyal and hardworking followers in the Wizarding World. Who wants Slytherin followers? Only a fool. I have you beat, Voldemort. Ever since I heard about soul jars, I've been working on a way to counteract them."

Cedric pulled a weird gem from his robe and held it out between him and Voldemort, "I might not be able to kill you as long as you have a Horcrux somewhere, but I can sure as hell trap whatever's left of you! NOW!"

And with that signal, half of the Hufflepuffs turned their wands on Voldemort while the other half shielded them from the few Death Eaters still living. And Explosion of colours erupted from below him, and Voldemort had to employ all the skills in his arsenal to avoid them all. This, however, made him susceptible to Cedric's own attack, and as the white spell hit him in the back, Voldemort let out an ear piercing shriek.

The Death Eaters and Hufflepuffs all fell to their knees, clutching their ears, and Harry wished he could do the same. Cedric just watched as Voldemort's body slowly fell apart and a dark cloud coalesced from his rapidly vanishing extremities. When nothing remained of Voldemort but the cloud, it shot towards Cedric who raised the gem into its path.

The gem fully absorbed the cloud, shined brightly for a few seconds, and then went dark. Cedric put it back in his robes and slowly lowered himself back onto the ground as his followers quickly dispatched the final few Death Eaters. Walking right up to where Harry was still trapped, Cedric gave him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Any final requests?"

"I'd like to wake up now, please."

Cedric gave a hollow laugh and shook his head at Harry, "This is no dream, Harry. At least, not for you. For me, this is a dream come true. I managed to remove all competition and the one person most likely to stop me. I'll tell everyone that you succumbed to blood loss from your wounds and that I could do nothing to save you. Then I'll just wait until that old fool Dumbledore falls over, and no one would be able to stop me. So I ask you again, do you have a final requests?"

"Can you tell me why?"

Cedric looked taken aback by that, and he actually took sometime to think about an answer before finally telling Harry, "Our world is flawed. Bigotry and prejudice run amok and nobody does anything to stop it. Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and yet for all his talk about 'the Greater Good' what good has he actually done? If anything, things have gotten worse under his care.

"Someone needs to take charge and fix it. At least, that's why I started. But then I realized that it cannot be fixed, that the sheep don't want to be cured of their ignorance, that the only solution is for it all to go. The muggles, they are the same. There is no place for humans on this planet. All they do is hurt, kill, and destroy. They don't deserve to live. That's why."

Cedric calmed himself down, he always got too carried away when 'preaching' as his followers called it, "For our history, Harry, and because I know you're a decent bloke, I'll make this quick and painless."

Cedric raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, right between the eyes, and spoke two words. Two words together that spelt the end of life. An instant, unavoidable, and inevitable end. The words of mortality.

" _Avada Kedavra_."

The last thing Harry saw was a burst of light, the same color as his eyes.


End file.
